The Games, courtesy of the Marauders
by agryffindorgal
Summary: It is time for the Marauders and their friends' annual game of Bed, Wed, Dead and Truth or Dare! Except this year it's going to be more intense, unique and well... Marauder like. Get ready for the Games! (courtesy of the Marauders)
1. The Rules

**Hey! So this is my new story and well... give it a shot? This chapter is mainly introductory stuff, hopefully the next one will be more interesting but anyway allow me to present... ****_The Games, courtesy of the Marauders_**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in the Gryffindor Common Room. Yet it wasn't. Because today was the day eight Gryffindor seventh years got together for their annual round of the "Games, courtesy of the marauders." It was the most anticipated time of the year. After all, who didn't want to make a fool of themselves? It was their favorite day of the year, when they let everything loose, which is why on this fateful Tuesday evening, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sitting in a circle in the Room of Requirement.

"So the time has come," Sirius Black announced in a very professional voice. He gave a dramatic pause, for effect of course. "It is time for the Games. Now for the instructions…" He unrolled a rather long parchment.

Everyone rolled their eyes. This would take a while. Lily leaned against James' and they both exchanged a smirk. Alice and Marlene's heads drooped while Frank tried to stay alert, though his eyes looked glazed. Peter had already fallen asleep and had chosen that moment to give a loud snore, causing Sirius to eye him unappreciatively. Even Remus, who liked rules in general, seemed half-asleep.

"The Games start off with an icebreaker of Bed Wed and Dead," Sirius began, in a tone that would put have Professor Binns to shame. "In this game a person must give another player three names. The player, in turn must say which person they'd marry, who's they'd kill and who they'd do the dirty with." He wiggled his eyebrows at this. "Now after two hours of this, we start to the more major part of the game: Truth or Dare!" He looked around, as if expecting everyone to start clapping. No one did. He sighed exasperatedly. "C'mon guys! This is our last year playing the Games!"

"Padfoot mate, I love you like a brother but even I want to kill you right now," James said. "We all know the rules. We all just want to play." There was a murmur of agreement from everyone that was awake. Peter just snored again.

Sirius looked slightly hurt. "Well if you're so sure…"

Everyone nodded frantically.

"But I think we should do something special this year. It _is_ our last year. I say we have a more intense game of truth or dare, like something _extraordinary,_ something _amazing, _something _unique, _something _phenomenal, _something no one's ever seen…"

"Just get to the point, James," Lily said exasperatedly. She hadn't skipped her homework to hear James' impressive vocabulary skills.

"I was just trying to make a point," James said defensively.

"Which is?"

"That we should have a three-day long game, non-stop during classes and everything. No breaks." He said this rather bluntly.

"_What?_" Lily asked incredulously, not sure she had heard correctly.

"I think that sounds brilliant," Sirius said, his eyes twinkling. "Peter?"

"What?" he murmured sleepily. "I agree with Remus," he raised his hand, eyes still closed and then started snoring again.

"He didn't even _hear_ us." Sirius said, glaring.

Remus smirked. "Yet he still sided with me. Even in his sleep, Pete knows that I'm always right."

James rolled his eyes. "So what _do_ you think, Moony?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really. See it was in the rule book. Last year of doing this, three day long game, no breaks." Sirius said, pointing vaguely to the extremely long roll of parchment. "And you all signed it," he added smugly.

Several furious cries filled the room, as a couple of hands grabbed the parchment, hoping Sirius was lying. But he wasn't.

"Well now that that's settled—"

Before he could finish, Lily had lunged for his neck. "I WILL KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK!"

James leaned back, grinning as he watched his girlfriend repeatedly hit his best mate. This would take some time.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Alright? Next chapter is Bed, Wed, Dead so leave some ideas in the reviews! :D**


	2. Bed, Wed, Dead

**Well this is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think... presenting Bed Wed or Dead :)**

* * *

When James had finally managed to calm down his girlfriend, the eight friends decided to start.

"So who starts?" Frank asked, even though everyone knew the answer.

Sure enough, Sirius yelled, "ME!" James couldn't help but think he oddly resembled a banshee.

Sirius grinned, the kind of grin that spelled trouble. His eyes twinkled as he glanced at Lily, who looked back rather warily.

"Lily Flower!" Sirius said excitedly. "Bed Wed Dead, Peter, Remus, Peter and I."

Lily groaned. Why did all three have to be in the same room as her? "Er…" Truth was she wanted to kill Peter. But not wanting to hurt his feelings she said, "I'd kill you—

"Hey!"

"—because you're a prat. I'd bed Remus and marry Peter." Without giving everyone a chance to react she said, "Peter! McGonagall, Sprout, and Binns."

Peter choked as the rest of the room cracked up. "Hurry up Pete," Sirius said. "If you take more than a minute, you have to give reasons for your answers." Peter's eyes got wide as tried to do some fast thinking.

"But Binns is a ghost!" he protested. Lily just shrugged.

"One minute is up!" Sirius announced. "Now you need to give reasons!"

Peter drooped further into his chair as everyone waited. Finally he said, "Kill Binns, just because he's a guy and that's wrong. Er, marry Sprout because she's nice and bed McGonagall." He cringed as he said this, hiding his face while everyone cracked up.

"How'd you kill a ghost if he's already dead?" Sirius asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Right so, Marlene," Peter said as the laughter died down. "Snape, Yaxley and Dolohov."

Marlene looked outraged. "But they're all _Slytherins_!" Peter just grinned. Marlene made a noise of disgust before she said, "Kill Snape, marry Yaxley and bed Dolohov?" She looked sick. Her eyes found James, who winced a bit at the thought of what Marlene was going to say. "So James," she grinned playfully, "Dumledore, Hagrid, and Snape."

"_What_?" James looked like he was regretting playing the game. "But they're all guys!"

Marlene smiled evilly, "That just makes it better."

James thought for a second. "Er, let's pretend I'm a girl." Lily cracked up next to him as the thought of James in a frilly pink tutu popped into her head. Or maybe a coconut bra. They'd both be entertaining. She'd definitely save that for a dare later. "Then I'd marry Dumbledore, bed Hagrid—

He didn't even get to finish before everyone was in hysterics. It was too much. James in bed with the half-giant, both butt naked, was enough to make anyone laugh. "Guys shut up!" James moaned. This didn't help at all because now James was _moaning_. Sirius couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard.

When they'd finally calmed down James turned to Remus. "Remus my friend, your three choices are," he gave a dramatic pause, "your mum, my mum, and Sirius' mum!"

Remus started at James, his jaw wide open. He seemed unable to make any noise.

"You have one minute!" Sirius said cackling. "59, 58, 57, 56…"

"But that's my mum! I can't kill her! And I can't marry her either!"

"Then bed her," James said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus looked horrified as the image entered his head. He shook his head frantically, willing the image to go away.

"…44, 43, 42, 41, 40…" Sirius continued counting.

"Okay, okay!" Remus said. "KillSirius'mumWedmymumBedJames'mum." He said this rather hurriedly. Maybe no one would hear him. But they did. And they all looked repulsed. Or in James' case hysterical.

Quickly, Remus said, "Er, Alice how about Lily, Marlene and um, Hestia?"

Alice stared. But when Sirius started to count again, she knew she'd have to hurry up. Doing some quick calculations in her head, she said, "This is so wrong but Kill Hestia, Bed Marlene, and Marry Lily." As everyone let this register, she quickly tried to turn the spotlight away from her. "Sirius, how about Filch, Bloody Baron, and Binns?"

Sirius started to pale. "Al, I thought we were friends?" he gave Alice what he thought was an adorable puppy face.

"Of course we are Siri," Sirius' face cleared, but then Alice said in a much more demanding voice, "Now answer the question! And you have 30 seconds."

"I hate you," Sirius said, as he pondered over his options. "Er, um," he said trying to buy time.

"A minute's over! Now we need reasons!"

Sirius groaned, seriously regretting ever making that rule. "Er, kill Filch because he hates me, wed the Baron because he's not as boring as Binns, and bed Binns," he mumbled. Everyone still heard him however, and soon everyone was on the floor laughing. "Okay, okay, I get it!" Sirius yelled. Suddenly remembering, a few pictures Lily had shown him of muggle celebrities Sirius started to grin evilly.

"Frank, your turn! How about Justin Beaver? Forgot his name but anyway that dude, Miley Cyrus, and Lady Gaga."

Frank took a moment to recollect himself before saying, "who?"

Sirius grinned at Lily, who grinned back. "Care to do the honors Flower?" he asked her.

"Of course Padfoot."

With a quick wave of her wand, three photos soared towards her, one of each celebrity. Frank's eyes widened in horror as Lily started to talk.

"These are three muggle celebrities. _This,_" Lily pointed to a picture of a woman that was wearing a dress that looked suspiciously like—

"Is that _meat_?" Frank asked, looking at the picture repulsed.

"Why yes it is," Lily said smiling. "That's Lady Gaga. Now this," she pointed to a picture of another woman. This one was naked. She was sitting on a wrecking ball and she was… Was she licking it? "This is Miley Cyrus. And this," she pointed to the last picture, "is Justin Bieber." The picture was of a man this time. But was he really a man? He looked more like… Frank wasn't sure. The guy's hair was ridiculously long, almost covering his eyes. He was wearing a purple jacket and this smile, it was rather unnerving really.

"Is he gay?" Frank asked uncertainly.

"No one knows," Lily said mysteriously.

"Well hurry up!" Sirius said grinning.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Make your choices. Who'd you bed, marry, and kill?"

Frank continued staring. What would he say? "Er, I think I'd kill the naked girl, marry the gay one," he cringed, "and bed the meat one." He winced again as everyone started cracking up again, gasping for breath. Frank just sighed, '_Muggles,_' he thought, shaking his head.

* * *

**Okay so I just wanted to say that no offense is meant to the celebrities mentioned. I just thought it'd be fun to add some muggle spunk :) So did you like? No like? Next chapter starts truth or dare so leave some ideas in the reviews :D **


	3. Day 1- Transfiguration

**Yay! I'm back with another chapter! Gosh I sound like an Amity on peace serum... Whoops wrong fandom! ANYWAY, this is the first day of Truth or Dare, in Transfiguration.**

* * *

It was 2:00am by the time the friends finished their game of Bed, Wed, or Dead. After Sirius had given the group an enchanted parchment, explained what it did, and Lily had charmed it from prying eyes, they set off for bed. The official fun would start in the morning.

_Sirius: Truth or Dare Remus?_

_Remus: Truth_

_James: Don't be such a Hufflepuff_

_Remus: Who knows what Sirius has in mind? I like my life!_

_James: Just remember you only have five truths you can use. After that it's all dares._

_Sirius: So Remus my Hufflepuff friend—_

_Remus: I'm not a puff!_

_Sirius: Of course, dear. And er, would you rather marry my dear cousin Bella or that hag—Umbridge?_

_Remus: I hate you._

_Sirius: I LOVE YOU TOO MOONY! Now answer the question._

_Remus: Er…_

_Sirius: ANSWER OR FACE THE MIGHTY SIRIUS' WRATH_

_Remus: Those are some big words Padfoot. Sure you know what they mean?_

_Sirius: Stop changing the subject and answer the question_

_Remus: …_

_Remus: Fine. Bellatrix_

_Sirius: REMUS HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?_

And this was the conversation Peter, Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Frank woke up to on their parchment. The parchment basically allowed all the friends to converse when they weren't together so that they could use the game's whole three day limit. It was rather interesting.

Lily was rather annoyed however. The parchment burned in their pocket every time someone wrote something which meant that it had woken her up at 6:25—that was _five minutes_ before her normal wake up time. Five minutes! It made a big difference and she was very irritated that Sirius and Remus had took this time away from her. She trudged into the Great Hall with plans to murder the two marauders. She was momentarily distracted by her pocket burning, though. _Again!_ She plopped into a seat next to James and Alice before drawing the parchment out.

_Remus: Lily Flower, truth or dare?_

_Lily: Not you too!_

_Remus: What did I do?_

_Lily: You called me Lily Flower! Peter, please tell me you at least are still normal._

_Peter: Of course, Lily Flower._

Lily groaned as the four marauders high-fived.

_Remus: Anyway, answer the question… Lily Flower._

_Lily: Dare._

_Sirius: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LILY FLOWER! YOU'RE GROWING INTO A TRUE GRYFFINDOR (sniffles)_

_Lily: …_

_Remus: I dare you to yell at the next professor who calls you Lily and force them to call you Lily Flower._

_Lily: Remus I thought we were prefect buddies?_

_Remus: I'm sorry Flower, but my loyalties lie elsewhere_

The others snickered as Lily threw them all a glare. She decided it was her turn to embarrass someone.

_Lily: Alice dear, truth or dare?_

Alice looked dubiously at Lily over the parchment. She could be a bit scary when she was mad. Dare probably wasn't a good idea. But Sirius would never let her forget it if she picked truth, especially so early on in the game. And so Alice made her decision.

_Alice: Dare._

Lily smiled evilly at the parchment.

_Lily: I dare you to speak only in muggle song for all our classes, until lunch._

Alice stared at the parchment in horror. She was a pureblood but this summer, Lily had introduced her to the muggle music—it had been rather horrid.

_Alice: I hate you._

_Lily: I know :)_

_Sirius: What the heck is that?_

_Lily: A smiley…_

_Sirius: Huh_

_Lily: Never mind it's a text code thing_

_Sirius: Oh I've heard of that stuff! We did it in muggle studies last year! It's stuff like LOL and MSG_

_Frank: MSG?_

_Sirius: Yea…. I think it stands for… er…_

_James: Merlin save the Gryffindors?_

Lily stifled a giggle. _Merlin save the Gryffindors, honestly,_ she thought.

_Lily: It stands for message._

_Sirius: I don't get it_

_Lily: Nvm_

_Sirius: I still don't get it_

_Lily: Never mind._

_Sirius: Right…_

_Marlene: ANYWAY, Alice your turn_

_Alice: Right, um Peter T or D?_

_Peter: Dare?_

_Alice: I dare you to use the best pick-up lines you can think of on McGonagall._

_Peter: Lines… Does that indicate more than one?_

_Alice: Yes Peter, plural_

_Peter: What did I ever do to you?_

_Alice: Well we have Transfiguration next so it shouldn't be a problem :)_

_Marlene: Now you're using those things too!_

Just then the bell rang as everyone rushed to their classes- leaving Peter, Alice, and Lily regretting ever picking dare.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall walked into her Transfiguration class, right on time, like always. Little did she know that this was the closest her day was going to get to normal.

For one, Peter Pettigrew was raising his hand. He almost never raised his hand. She could tell she wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Whispers were flooding the classroom.

"Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Minerva dear, have you survived the Avada Kedarvra curse? Because you're drop-dead gorgeous."

McGonagall looked dumbfounded as the other students laughed. But Peter wasn't done. "And when you to go to bed tonight, mind if I slither-in?" The class was now howling with laughter.

"Detention! And if you say something like that in my class ever again, you will regret it." Poor Peter looked like he was about to wet his pants as he nodded weakly.

The rest of the class proceeded normally. This was until McGonagall asked Alice to define the capabilities a human had in transfiguration.

Alice, not knowing what song would best fit the context sang the first song that came to mind.

"But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human."

"Ms. Prewett? What are you thinking?" McGonagall was speechless. Alice never acted out in class.

"Wanna know what I'm thinking? Hey Minnie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Minnie!"

McGonagall was shocked. Never, in her seventeen years of teaching had a student dared to call her "Minnie." Except for Sirius Black of course but he was a completely different case. This was _Alice Prewett,_ her second choice for prefect, a sweet quiet girl that barely spoke, let alone _sing_. Never letting favoritism get the best of her however, Minerva said, "Ms. Prewett, you'll join Mr. Pettigrew for detention tonight. And there shall be no more _funny _behavior," she looked pointedly at the other Gryffindors as she said this.

Alice was stuck. She looked pleadingly at Lily who looked amused. Lily shook her head and Alice sighed and started to sing again, "so is it over? Is this really it? You're giving up so easily. I thought you loved mee."

McGonagall was furious by now. "Ms. Prewett!"

"Okay I get it Minnie.

This time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever, ever getting back together,

We are never ever, ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together."

By this time, the muggle borns and some half bloods had tears of mirth rolling down their eyes. The rest if the class merely looked confused.

Poor McGonagall. She was not starting the day on a good foot.

* * *

**So what did y'all think? Yes, I got the parchment idea from the DA coins Hermione did :D**

**Anyway review?**


	4. Day 1- Charms

**And I'm back with another chapter! Probably not as good as the other but I tried :)**

* * *

Recap: Lily still has to do her dare. Alice needs to speak in muggle song until lunch. It's now Peter's turn to ask someone.

After Alice received her week of detention the group headed for their next class—charms. When they'd finally settled down, Peter decided to continue the game.

_Peter: Sirius, Truth or Dare?_

_Sirius: Must you ask? Dare of course._

_Peter: I dare you to act like Remus for the rest of the day_

_Sirius: No fair! I don't want to be a goody two shoes for a whole day! _

_Remus: Oi!_

_Sirius: Hrmph _

_Lily: Pardon?_

_Sirius: Hrmph_

_Sirius: Remus truth or dare_

_Remus: Dare?_

_Sirius: I dare you to act like me for the rest of the day! Now this is fun._

_Remus: I HATE YOU SIRI POO_

_Sirius: Hey you're actually getting the hang of this! _

_Sirius: I mean, Remus darling, you are very atrocious_

_Remus: Do you even know what atrocious means?_

_Sirius: It sounds like something you'd say. Doesn't it mean good?_

_Remus: No it does not you blithering idiot_

_Sirius: HEY! I would ever call myself that!_

The two boys bickering stopped as Professor Flitwick walked in. He was a rather short man and as Remus pondered this, the perfect dare idea popped into his head. While the professor's back was turned, Remus quickly started to write.

_Remus: Marlene, Truth or Dare?_

_Marlene: I'll go with dare. You probably can't come up with a dare to save your life._

_Remus: But while, I'm acting like Sirius…_

_Marlene: Shoot, I change my mind I want truth_

_Remus: YOU CANNOT CHANGE YOUR CHOICE MARLENEEE. IT SAYS SO IN THE RULES, PARCHEMNT 5, LINE 13_

_Sirius: 14!_

_Frank: Oh dear god._

_Marlene: I hate you all._

_Remus: You know you love me, love. _

_Sirius: That does not sound grammatically correct. Technically it should be you know you like me because you do not love Marlene… at least I do not think you do. Hm, ARE YOU HIDING SECRETS FROM ME MOONY?_

_Remus: I would never say that._

_Sirius: Right. Moony mate, are you hiding thou secret from thee?_

_Remus: Er… ANYWAY Marlene, I dare you to tell Flitwick that he needs to grow taller and then give him some advice. Make sure you suggest a swelling solution and then talk about some muggle techniques and stuff._

_Sirius: Techniques? I don't even know what that means_

_Remus: HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS PADDY I THOUGHT YOU AGREED TO MEMORIZE THE DICTIONARY WITH ME!_

_Sirius: Much better. Oh and Moony, a swelling solution makes a person, er grow the other way, if you catch my gist. _

_Marlene: That's not too bad of a dare. Considering everything else I've done._

She sent a wink Sirius' way and he winked back. James, who not miss this decided he'd ask Sirius about it later. But for now…

Marlene raised her hand as Professor Flitwick told them to open their books.

"Yes, Ms. McKinnon?"

"Well, professor I was wondering if you need some advice on how to grow taller. I can always teach you how to do a swelling potion and there's this muggle program called Heighten It Up and well I was wondering if you would like some information on it…" Her voice faded away as Flitwick's face became purple. However, being the self-controlled man he was he simply said, in a dead calm voice, "No thank you Ms. McKinnon. Thank you for offering but I do know how to make a swelling solution." And before they knew it, the class was back to its normal drone.

_Marlene: Frank, Truth or Dare?_

_Frank: Dare… I think_

_Marlene: Well, Snape over there looks a bit lonely. He could use a, hm how should I say this… special friend? _

Frank started to regret his choice as Marlene continued to write.

_Marlene: I dare you to go confess your undying love to Snape and then propose. When he refuses (assuming he does) stage a dramatic breakup._

_Frank: How about a ring?_

_Marlene: Well, don't they say that proposing with an open hand is more romantic anyway?_

_Remus: NOW RUN ALONG CHILD_

_Lily: Good luck Frank_

_Alice: I believe in youuuuu_

_Remus: I think I'm gonna throw up._

Frank groaned inwardly as he walked, ever so slowly to the Slytherin table. When he finally got close enough, he said, "Er hi."

"What do you want, blood traitor?" Mulciber asked, spitefully.

_Might as well get it over with,_ Frank thought.

"Severus, since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to have you." By now everyone was looking to see what was going on. It was after all rather rare to see a Gryffindor go over to a Slytherin, let alone talk to one. "From your greasy black hair to those oh so dark eyes of yours to your lips, oh those lips! Severus you have no idea, how long I've dreamed about them. Your lips on mine, forever. So today I want to make it all official, once and for all. Severus Snape, will you marry me?"

The class was howling. Even Flitwick was staring in shock. Snape looked repulsed. "Get your filthy hands away from me," he spat.

Frank did an overly dramatic gasp. "Severus, are you—are you cheating on me? It's that Dolohov isn't it? I knew you were staring at his back yesterday. Probably staring at his muscles," Frank let out a fake sob, "the muscles that'll never be mine. Oh Sev I'll get you back don't you worry. I'll get those muscles."

Frank then proceeded to do 5 push-ups and faint in a suspiciously timely manner. Snape looked more perplexed than Alice did on those days she couldn't find matching socks.

"Best dare ever," Sirius managed to get out, from between gasps of laughter. "Should've seen Snivelly's face."

Flitwick, recovering from his shock, quickly said, "Lily, can you please bring Frank to the Hospital Wing?"

Lily, suddenly remembering her dare, silently cursed Flitwick for calling her "Lily." Why couldn't he have said Ms. Evans? Or Mrs. Potter…

James snapped his fingers in front of Lily's face. "Lily! It's time for your dare."

"Right," she said and then mentally preparing herself continued to say, "Professor! How could you call me Lily? It's FLOWER! Lily Flower!"

"Right Lily—"

"FLOWER!"

By then end of class, the Gryffindors could hardly breathe from laughter. It was looking to be a great day.

* * *

**So as you can see I'm running out of dares already :) mind suggesting some? Or even some feedback would be nice... so review :D**


	5. Day 1- Potions

**Okay so a few people said they didn't get the chapter email so I'm posting it again. To anyone that did get it... Sorry about the inconvenience, I think its happened before too**

**Special thanks to deant33 and PotionsForSev for the dare ideas! **

**So here it is... your next installment of The Games, courtesy of the one and only... Maruders.**

* * *

Recap: Sirius has to act like Remus. Remus has to act like Sirius. Alice is still singing in Muggle song.

As the group settled down into their seats in Slughorn's class, still giggling from the previous incident, Sirius took out his parchment.

_Sirius: Frank, it's your turn to ask._

_Frank: Right. James, Truth or Dare?_

_Remus: C'mon be a man Prongs!_

_James: Fine Whatever. Dare._

_Frank: I dare you to steal Slughorn's crystallized pineapple. _

_James: Definitely not_

_Sirius: Well if you want to take the alternative…_

No one ever spoke of the alternative of not doing a dare. It was too horrific to even think about.

_James: FINE! I'll do it_

_Sirius: Thought so._

_Remus: Now hurry up, class is about to start!_

James got out of his seat, trying to make as little noise as possible. Slughorn was facing the other way, engaged with Lily in conversation. Suddenly however he sniffed the air, looking suspiciously like a dog. Then, he slowly turned around to where James was standing, right next to Slughorn's desk, his hand hovering right above the Crystallized Pineapple.

"James, m'boy," Slughorn said with a forced smile. "What are you doing over there?"

"Er, you see Professor," James stuttered, groping for an excuse. "Well, Lily really likes Crystalized Pineapple and so I really wanted to get some for her birthday. But the thing is, er, well the next Hogmeade trip is _after_ her birthday and so I thought you wouldn't mind if I, er, borrowed some of yours."

Slughorn clearly minded. Maybe it was because _Lily Evans_ was involved or maybe it was because the Potters were famous in the Wizarding World but by some miracle, Slughorn managed to keep his temper. "Well James, you'll find that I _need_ those pineapples for something else and so even though I'd love to give you some I cannot. However," he gave James an overly cheerful smile, "I'm sure Ms. Evans wouldn't mind waiting an extra week for her gift. Am I right Ms. Evans?" Lily nodded feverishly.

"Well now that that's settled," Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Let's start. Today, we will be learning about the Cheering Potion."

James sat back down in his seat, head in his hands groaning. Sirius grinned. "What's wrong Prongsie Boo?" James just sank further down in his seat.

Remus frowned. "I would never say that."

Sirius nodded. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Is something wrong, James beloved?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "And I would _definitely _never say that."

"Sod off," Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

Not wanting the bickering to continue, James said, "So I s'ppose its my turn now?" Not giving anyone a chance to reply, James started writing:

_James: Hm… Truth or Dare… Er…_

_Lily: Hurry up. We don't have all day._

_James: Well if you're so eager then, Lily truth or dare?_

_Lily: You're such a prat_

_James: You know you love it_

_Lily: Oh I don't know… Peter over there is looking mighty fine all alone… I'm sure he could use some company_

James smacked Peter, for good measure. Peter, who hadn't been following the conversation looked bemused. Lily rolled her eyes.

_James: Well now that that's settled… Truth or Dare?_

_Lily: We haven't had truth in a long time…. So truth._

_James: Hm… do I look shaggable to you right now?_

James striked a ridiculous pose as Lily giggled. Professor Slughorn looked curiously their way but chose not to say anything.

_James: Well?_

_Lily: Yes, James you look very shaggable_

She gave his hair an affectionate ruffle which he replied to with a self-satisfied smirk.

_Lily: Hm, Marlene Truth or Dare?_

_Marlene: Dare… No wait truth! Yeah- truth!_

_Remus: Sorry darling, you said dare first_

_Marlene: But—_

_Remus: But life sucks so shut up and let Flower give you her dare_

_Marlene: I hate you all_

_Remus: The feelings are mutual_

_Lily: Anyway… Marlene, I dare you to dye Slughorn's hair pink_

_Marlene: Oh that's easy_

_Lily: Without magic_

_Marlene: ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU WANT YOUR BEST FRIEND TO END UP DEAD?_

_Lily: Crazy? Maybe. You dead? I suppose it'd be a nice change. Alice?_

_Alice: All this pain would be invisibleeee_

_Lily: I think that's a yes_

_Marlene: HEY!_

_Lily: Well now that you know you're loved, please proceed to your death_

_Marlene: Did I ever mention that I hate you?_

_Lily: I believe you have_

_Remus: Now get along with it_

_Lily: Speaking of which…_

Lily took out a pink bottle of dye from her suspiciously innocent looking purse. Marlene was perplexed. "Lily," she said slowly, "is there a reason you just so happen to have a bottle of pink dye in your purse?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Marlene, we're playing a game of truth or dare. I have _everything _in my purse." The purse didn't look so innocent anymore. In fact, Marlene could imagine that if it could talk, it would be doing an evil laugh just about… now. Maybe it'd even sprout a pair of devil horns…

"Well hurry up!" Lily said.

Marlene looked at the bottle and then at Lily. "What do I do?"

Lily grinned mischievously. She'd been spending way too much time with James. "Well Marlene," she said, "when Slughorn comes over to check our potions, he'll bend down to see mine. While he's not paying attention jut pour it all over his head. Oh and don't worry," she added seeing Marlene's horrified expression, "it spreads quickly and will stay for about a day or two."

"But then he'll—but then he'll know it's me!" Marlene spluttered out.

"Ahhh… but that's the beauty of it, no?" James smiled proudly at his girlfriend. She smiled back.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it), Slughorn chose that moment to walk over to their table. As Lily predicted, he stopped at her potion and bent down. As he praised her Lily mouthed, "Now."

Marlene sighed, took a deep breath, and poured the dye all over the top of Slughorn's head. The reaction was immediate. He jumped up and shrieked. "What did you put on my head?" It was a well-known fact that Slughorn prided himself on his hair. His hair was his _love—_well aside from crystallized pineapple of course. No one really knew why, he barely had any anyway, but for some reason, Horace Slughorn loved his hair.

Amos Diggory laughed from across the room. "Your hair professor! It's _pink_!" There were howls of laughter.

"SILENCE!" Slughorn shouted. He turned to the Gryffindor table, his voice dangerously low. "_Who_. Died. My. Hair. Pink?"

Marlene cowered. "MS. MCKINNON!" Marlene whimpered. "TURN IT BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Sirius, deciding to take the spotlight off his poor friend said, "But professor, pink really suits you. It complements your eyes really well."

Slughorn rounded on Sirius. "Does it really?"

"Yes professor. But just in case, I think we should take a vote. You know, to see what everyone else thinks." Slughorn's eyes flashed angrily, all thoughts of Sirius' powerful family background washed from his mind. _No one_, not even a Black, messed with his hair. Sirius however didn't take the hint. "Those in favor of leaving old Sluggy's hair pink, say 'I'." There was a unanimous cry of 'I' from everyone.

No wonder Slughorn always hated pink.

* * *

**The song Alice sang was 'Invisible' by Hunter Hayes. Y****ou guys should totally listen to it if you haven't yet :)**

**Review?**


End file.
